


My Pack

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Not Jean Grey Friendly, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-14
Updated: 2001-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A Wolverine's look at his 'pack'
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men), Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	My Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Caroline.

**My Pack**

Once I was alone, drifting aimlessly around, looking for something yet I didn't know what. Today I know because I've found it. My pack; that was what I'd been looking for.

It's really so obvious; I don't know why I haven't admitted it until now; it was right in front of my eyes.

Marie, she comes first. Always has and always will. I'll put her before anything in this world and the next. My beloved Marie. She's my mate, my life companion. She belongs to me, no other may touch her. She's all mine! Should anyone threaten to harm her in any way I'll have their heads on a platter; should anyone dare to touch her I'll make sure they know what's theirs and what isn't. Marie belongs to just one person; ME! I love her and she loves me. It's that simple.

Then there's the leader; every pack needs a leader. Our leader is Scooter. Now, all he has to do is prove it. He needs to be tough, to show me and anyone else who threatens his territory our place. He needs to be much more unfeeling, be sure of himself and never doubt his decisions or ask us advise. When he leads us the way a leader is supposed to, then I'll respect him - though to his defence I must admit that things have improved. If I didn't feel that they had, I'd never have returned. I'd never have stayed no matter how strong my instinct to belong to a pack again was. I can only follow a man I trust and respect. Sure, he needs improvement but he's getting there. When we fight I've seen the ruthlessness that lies in him and I know it'll show sooner or later. He's a good leader who's on his way to become an even greater one.

Jeannie, she's…. well, she should have been One-Eye's support; the leader of the females but that role is and has always been 'Ro's. Some day soon I know those two will come together because in every pack the leader always comes together with the strongest female. It's a law of nature.

No, Jeannie is…like the old and wise female elephant that teaches the youngsters what to do. A part of the pack yet not quite.

Wheels' the wise, old man, the former leader, the father figure. He's everywhere yet nowhere. His influence is total yet unseen.

And the students…they're the youngsters, the kids in the pack.

My pack. They're all a part of my pack. I never before realised just how much I think like my namesake, the Wolverine, yet now I do and I'm not afraid to admit it.

I wanted a pack and I found one; I longed for a lifemate and I found her…what else can I ask of life?

Lots of cubs of course!

Marie!

Come here, darlin', I just got a great idea.

The End


End file.
